Delta Akatsuki Roleplay Idea Discussion
Yo, its me Seireitou I have the idea to turn my idea of Delta Akatsuki into an RP. Generally, the members of Delta Akatsuki are after the .........(Read the Delta Akatsuki page: Goals)........ and must be stopped. You can have up to 3 characters each, with the exsepsion of me being all Delta Akatsuki members. If we do go with some characters being the offspring of canon characters, we must settle on pairings so as to avoid confusion. We cannot have one character be the son of Shikamaru and Ino, but another character be the son of Shikamaru and Temari. The only pairing I am perfectly adamant on is Naruto x Hinata and Shikamaru x Temari. So, ideas? Suggestions? Questions? Opinions? Fell free to mention them in Talk:Delta Akatsuki Roleplay Idea Discussion. --Seireitou 20:13, 7 December 2008 (UTC)Seireitou People and Characters People on board with characters * Delta Akatsuki members played by Seireitou * Suzaku Hyuga played by Seireitou * Echo Uchiha played by Echo Rules * Seireitou Hyuga and Haizo Hyuga, as well as Minkai Zokatakei are dead. (Read Seireitou Hyuga's Bio: Time Distruption arc) ** They are all revived, later on, which is too confusing to get into right now * Tsunade Senju has given birth to Seireitou's son, Suzaku Hyuga. He is 12 years old right now. * Delta Akatsuki are just called Akatsuki, i gave them that other name because they appear in Naruto Delta Omega. * Story takes place during Naruto Delta Omega (About 12 years after Shippuden). Madara and Pein have been defeated (and killed), and Naruto has brought Sasuke back to Konoha. Several characters have gotten together and had children. * Naruto has become the Sixth Hokage. * If your character is an Uchiha, you must give me a reasonable explanation for your Uchiha to have survived the Uchiha Massacre. Either that, or the Uchiha must be the child of Sasuke and/or another Uchiha member. * Any of your characters may be the offspring of a canon character. * No Jutsu that are unavoidable and instant-death. It's not fair to the other characters. ** Hoever, if it is unavoidable, yet simple to shake off or Instant-kill yet a 99% chance to dodge it, then that jutsu is allowed. * While characters can be super powerful right off the bat, there is no rule against characters not growing in power slowly over the course of the RP. * When fighting with another player character, you cannot state that an attack hit. That is called "Auto-hitting" and is against the rules of standard roleplaying. You can only initiate an attack in a post. It is up to the opponent to decide whether it hits or not. For example: ** Sasuke formed his hands into the hand seals and brought his hand to his mouth. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" ** Next it can go either two directions depending on the opponent's decision. *** Naruto tried to jump out of the way, but was caught in the fireball. He quickly dropped to the ground and rolled to put out the fire. *** OR: Naruto ducked low to the ground to avoid the fireball. It narrowly went over his head, but singed a few of his hairs. ** As you can see, this makes fighting fair. However, there is the problem of people dodging every single attack. This is not allowed. Characters must take a hit every once in a while, even if it is a scratch. Also, remember, ninja have limits, so please put this into notice. * Original characters with relationships to canon characters, such an original character marrying a canon characters. * Any additions to canon, such as an original hidden village is allowed. * No other villains may appear besides Delta Akatsuki. * Characters are free to do what they please. They do not need to join up with another character unless you wish to. Fanon Villages featured * Otogakure * Yamagakure 2 * Kagegakure 2